


In Any Light

by oneblacksheep



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal to the Rescue, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Will, Sweet, basically fluff, hannibal being sweet, more tags will be added loves, will feeling better around hannibal, yay first date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes time to appreciate how beautiful Will is, fluff and kissing and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soft Light Beautiful Sight

Will was one of those gorgeous things that only existed in your head, your dreams, your imagination, someone so beautiful in every aspect he had to be a mirage. But in fact, Will was very real, and right here.

~

Will had came in mid afternoon, choosing to go to Doctor Lecter's office after Jack had rattled all his empathized information out of his fragile skull. He was tired. So. So. So. Tired. He almost just went home, but something about Doctor Lecter calmed him, wrapped him in warm tendrils safety, clarity, sanity. 

"Will, come in." Hannibal had said, opening the door to his office wide enough to let Will in, the younger man's shoulder slightly brushing his chest as he went.   
"I'm sorry to have just shown up." Will said quietly, almost weakly. "Do not apologize Will, you are my friend. And you're in luck, I have no more patients for the day." Hannibal informed him, pleasantly surprised that Will had shown up. 

Will offered a smile, it didn't reach his eyes though, and it was obvious it was strained. Will hadn't even sat down, he just stood, rigid but shaking, sweating, scared. "Will, are you alright?" Hannibal asked, already knowing Will was far from okay right now. Will let his gaze meet the doctor's concerned one. It was easier looking in the eyes of his doctor, they were kind to him, they were warm, protecting. "I just..." Will sighed, feeling like he really wanted to tell Hannibal how he felt. "I'm just really tired Hannibal." Will replied, his voice heavy with sorrow, exhaustion and empathy for all his devils. He made eye contact again, when he referred to Doctor Lecter by his first name. It felt intimate to say it, it felt good on his tongue, it felt good to talk to the older man as a friend, not a doctor, not a colleague. 

Hannibal couldn't help but smile, his did reach his eyes, as they always did when he and Will were alone together. He walked toward the younger man, "Come Will," he lightly commanded. Hannibal gently took hold of Will's arm and walked him to the large black chaise lounge in front of large vertical windows, with heavy curtains draped over them. 

Will let Hannibal remove his jacket and hang it up. "Take off your shoes," Hannibal softly half asked half commanded. Will toed shoes and socks off. Hannibal put those under the jacket he hung up. "Will, you may get comfortable, I do not mind. I want you to be relaxed right now." Hannibal gently but firmly told his dear friend. Will jerkily nodded and began to try to remove his belt. He was still shaking from when he had came in, he sighed defeatedly and decided against trying to take it off for comfort, realizing he must look like a mess to Hannibal. 

He was surprised when he heard a soft chuckle from the older man. Will looked up to him confused. "Apologies Will," Hannibal said as he walked toward the profiler, "you are just truly a remarkable boy." Will was confused and didn't understand what Hannibal meant, but the words somehow were comforting, he stayed silent. 

Hannibal got closer and before Will realized the doctor had done it, his belt was unlatched and pulled out of his belt loops, the worn leather being carried away by Hannibal to stay grouped with his shoes and jacket. "Thank you." Will quietly mumbled, not exactly sure if he was thanking for the help, or for how quick Hannibal helped. If the older man had taken his time to slowly take off his belt, Will wasn't sure if he'd be able to control his body's automatic responses. 

Hannibal gave a soft smile and walked back to Will. He did take his time undoing the buttons of his soft flannel shirt though, 'thankfully it wasn't anywhere near his groin', Will thought to himself. Hannibal made caught Will's eye half way down unbuttoning his shirt. The older man's lips sucked in slightly, forming a thin line. "I'm worried about you, Will." Hannibal told him as he finished unbuttoning the shirt, sliding it off Will's frame to reveal a plain white undershirt. 

"Me too." Will said, with a shaky, frightened smile. Hannibal folded the shirt and placed it on his desk. He walked back to Will, and guided him to sit on the chaise. Hannibal sat on the edge of the lounge and gently pressed Will to lay down with his hand on his arm. "Why are you so tired, Will?" Hannibal asked. Will sighed, blinking at the ceiling. "It's dark in here Hannibal." 

With anyone else Hannibal may have thought the sudden subject change was rude, but Will was different. Will was special. "Would you like me to open the curtains?" The doctor asked, then getting up after Will shakily nodded. He quickly pulled back the heavy red and white curtains of the two windows, then returned to sit down beside Will on the lounge.

'Will was one of those gorgeous things that only existed in your head, your dreams, your imagination, someone so beautiful in every aspect he had to be a mirage. But in fact, Will was very real, and right here.' Hannibal thought as he gazed down at the younger man. The afternoon sun was softly filtered by the windows, the gently light feathering around Will. Sometimes Hannibal believed that Will could be an angel. 

His porcelain skin seemed softer in the light, even the stubble on his jaw seemed like it could be soft as feathers in the light. Hannibal clenched his jaw for a moment, thinking of how Will would react. He decided that Will wouldn't simply run off, not now. 

Hannibal slowly reached out his hand, by now Will was watching him, had watched him think. Hannibal made eye contact with Will as he slowly guided his hand to Will's face. The younger man didn't flinch like he would with anyone else. Something about Hannibal calmed him, dangerously calmed him.

Will just barely leaned into the touch on the side of his face, his head cocked slightly to the side, enough to let Hannibal know he felt him, and he liked it. 

Hannibal couldn't help but smile. Will's shaking calmed, he was no longer sweating, he didn't feel too hot. No, no right now, Will was calm, Will was feeling better. Will smiled gently, his cheek pushing against Hannibal's palm. His face was as soft as it looked.

"Will?" Hannibal inquired softly. "Mhm?" They younger man hummed softly. Hannibal gazed into his face for a while before asking, right now, just, felt right. 

Hannibal cleared his throat quietly, "Would you like to accompany me on a date tomorrow night?" The doctor kept his gaze planted firmly on Will's. The younger man's face didn't change any, and he still kept eye contact. Hannibal felt a slight bit of satisfaction knowing that Will was this comfortable around him. 

Will smiled. A real, full smile. It melted away a small ice cap on Hannibal's heart, Will's smiles, his genuine smiles, especially this one, the sun on him, was just something marvelous. Hannibal made a mental note to draw this smile later. 

Will nuzzled lightly into Hannibal's hand, that was still cupping his cheek. The younger man looked back up to the doctor and nodded, his bottom lip slipped into his mouth between his teeth, then the profiler finally said, "Yes, Hannibal." 

Hannibal couldn't help but smile wider, 'finally,' he thought, 'finally.' 

Will's sweet smile faded into just a slight upturn of the corners of his lips as he closed his eyes. Soft lashes resting lightly on smooth skin. Will was truly a breathtaking man. 

Hannibal leaned down and placed a soft cool kiss on Will's forehead, the corners of Will's lips turned up even more as his breathing steadied to a slow pace. 

Doctor Lecter thought about where he would take Will tomorrow for their date. The word felt foreign in Hannibal's mind, but felt right with Will's name beside it.   
Hannibal smiled as he walked to his desk, leaving Will to rest while he drew the sweet boy laid out in the light.


	2. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

"This is the third kill, do you think he's done?" Jack prompted Will, trying to pry any information out of him that he could. "...No, no, he's only getting started." Will replied, sorrow aching in his voice, quiet rage boiling in his heart. He could still feel how their killer felt, why he was so angry, why this was necessary. Will knew this wouldn't be the last one, no where near the last one. 

"You better have more answers next week." Jack commanded in his harsh manner, "You can have the rest of this week to your teaching." He said, almost as an afterthought. Will thought it was his way of apologizing, so he didn't say anything, just nodded and climbed into his vehicle. 

Jack couldn't possibly see what was going on in his head, if he did, he wouldn't believe Will was even safe to drive, but even if he could see, he probably would not care. No one ever did. 'No one cares.' Will thought in his head as he made the drive to Wolftrap. 

~

The water was hot, not comforting, no, it was too hot. Will felt too hot. He reached for the handle quickly, to try to turn the water down, but when he reached the handle, everything faded to black, then reality seemed to slap him in the face. 

The profiler's breath was shallow and quick when he finally answered his phone. "Hello?" He asked, his voice like gravel and his mind desperately trying to catch up to the present. Will shifted in bed, how did he get here? He drove. Right...right? Right. "Hello, Will." A smooth voice purred in its thick accent through the phone line. Will took a deep breath and relaxed back into bed, toeing his shoes off. "Hello, Hannibal." Will tried to say semi appealingly. "I was just calling to say I will be picking you up at seven tonight." Will smiled and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how the doctor did it. How Hannibal could just say 'hello' and put his nerves at ease. He sighed gently, not knowing he did until Hannibal began talking again. "Is everything alright, Will?" The doctor asked, no real concern in his voice, only a slight tint of knowing. It only made Will smile more. "Yeah, yeah everything's fine." The younger man said softly. It would have been a lie if this was anyone else, but with Hannibal it was true.

A quiet chuckle from the doctor ran through Will's ears, "I'm glad to hear it. I will see you tonight, Will." Hannibal told him, both saying goodbye. Will turned to his clock, to see the time being 1:01 PM. Will sighed, he figured he should start trying to find something to wear.

~

Will only realized it was 7 o'clock exactly when a knock on his door brought him out of troubled thoughts of the newest killer. His stomach twisted in knots, not just from the killer though. Will opened his door, and knew tonight was going to be tantalizingly long. 

Hannibal always wore suites, it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to see him in one. But... "You look amazing." Will blurted out, not entirely of his own will, he let it slip out of his mouth, then blushed profusely. He then felt immensely under dressed. Hannibal, in his eloquent black and white suit, with it's perfect bow tie, looked like a king compared to Will in his dark green/grey button up and tweed jacket and jeans. But they were the best jeans he had at least...but he still felt like a peasant in Hannibal's presence. 

The doctor smiled, "You look beautiful William." His accent made Will want to quiver. "Shall we be going?" Hannibal held out his hand for Will to take. With a big swallow and one last brush off of dog hair, he smiled and took the warm hand, shutting the door as Hannibal pulled him to his car. 

~

"Uhh..." Will stuttered out. "What is it?" Hannibal asked, obvious amusement in his voice. "Wh-this..this is..." "A restaurant, yes." Hannibal said, that same amusement lingering. "B-but this is also a dance hall-" "I will not force you into anything, Will." Hannibal said seriously, but knowing all along that his plan was to get Will on the dance floor with him. "I'm too under dressed for this." Will declared, as if that would stop their date. "You look marvelous, my dear." Hannibal said, silencing Will's protests immediately, a blush blooming brightly up his neck and creeping into his scruffy cheeks. 

Will held onto the hand Hannibal offered as if it were his only life line to keep him from drowning in the pools of eyes all around him. Hannibal knew Will was in distressed, so when they were seated he brought the younger man's hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "Relax Will, you have nothing to worry about tonight, you can relax, just take a deep breath. You are here with me, I am your anchor, there is nothing to worry about darling." Hannibal kissed Will's knuckles again. The younger man took a deep breath, and relaxed into Hannibal's words. He ignored the stray looks he got because of his attire, and for being with someone so wonderful-looking as Hannibal. "Good boy." Hannibal praised with a soft smile. Will held back a shudder from hearing that roll off Hannibal's tongue so easily.

Hannibal ordered for them both, and a wine Will couldn't pronounce but knew it would be extravagant; everything about Hannibal was. 

Hannibal didn't let go of Will's hands until their food arrived. Between bites and sips of wine Will thought he should tell Hannibal, "I'm off the rest of this week." He didn't know if Hannibal would care though. Hannibal only smiled, "That is good Will, you need time off." Will half snorted, Hannibal continued, "Will we still be having a session this Thursday?" Will thought about it for a minute as the both continued eating. "Yes." Will finally said.

~

"Was your food good?" Hannibal asked while they sipped wine over their empty plates. Will smiled a little and nodded, but quickly, quietly added, "Not as good as yours though..." Hannibal felt a swell of pride at hearing that. "Thank you Will, but I am glad you enjoyed it none the less." Will hid his smile behind his glass. "Will...would you allow me something?" "Anything." Will answered immediately, Will cursed himself for sounding too eager, but...he couldn't help it. He thought he'd even kill for Hannibal if it came down to it. 

But this was much worse.

"No, no way, no no no." Will protested defiantly. "Will..." The doctor tried. "No Hannibal, I can't dance and I won't try." Will's voice whined slightly, but the doctor thought it was just adding to his want to get Will to dance with him.

The firm tanned hands of Doctor Lecter came to rest over Will's (which were in fists on the table). "Sweetheart..." Will's eyes wavered with the softness of Hannibal's tone, "I would really like to dance with you. It does not matter that you do not know how to dance, I can teach you, we'll go slow." Hannibal gave Will his genuine smile, the one he knew would break Will.

The younger man sighed, bit his lip, then nodded as he got up with Hannibal.

~

"Hannibal...everybody's watching." Will whispered in the older man's ear. His cheeks were burning, he knew no one could see him though, no with his face nuzzled into Hannibal's neck, as a way of safety. "Yes, Will, they are." The doctor confirmed, he sounded proud. Will pulled out of the safety blanket that was Hannibal's intoxicating scent and warm neck to look at the older man. Why did he seem so proud that everyone was watching? Will was just embarrassing himself. 

Hannibal had to fight himself not to kiss Will right then and there, he wanted to, to let everyone see that Will was his, but he wanted to wait, he wanted Will to enjoy it with every fiber of his body, and that place to, was not here, in front of all these people.

Hannibal let out a happy sigh, "Would you like me to take you home, William?" he asked sincerely. Will nodded, his eyes pleading, his face deep red. 

~

The drive was a pleasant quiet to Wolftrap. Will fell asleep, giving Hannibal plenty of opportunities at stop lights to view the man. Such a beautiful boy...  
Hannibal parked in Will's drive way, not yet wanting to wake him. The moon was bright but not full, and it cloaked Will in a luminary light that softened the planes of his face and wrapped around his semi tamed curls. "Will?" The doctor gently whispered. No response. He smiled as he leaned over to Will, he placed gentle kisses on his temple, his forehead, his cheek, his chin, until Will's eyes gently fluttered open. He didn't say anything, just watched as Hannibal covered his face in soft kisses. When Hannibal made eye contact, Will held it. Hannibal smiled more, because he knew it was just for him.

"Thank you, Hannibal. I had such a good time..." Will's voice was quiet, soft, perfect. "I enjoyed it very much, William." Hannibal raised his hand to Will's face, rubbing the velvet smoothness just above his stubble, under his eye, tracing his cheekbone. Will leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, let Hannibal rub his face, let Hannibal touch him. When Will opened his eyes, Hannibal was much closer. The intimate space they shared, closed enough to only see the dark eyes that were Hannibal's. 

Hannibal closed the gap, closing his eyes, and slightly tilted his head. His lips touched Will's so softly he thought Hannibal might have changed his mind, but the sensation grew warmer. It wasn't fully a kiss, more of a union of lips, a close communication of feelings. Hannibal carefully moved his lips on Will, forming a light kiss. Will wanted to melt into the gentleness, the warmness of their kiss. 

Hannibal pulled back, and just smiled at Will. The younger man felt warm in Hannibal's gaze. He felt safe.

Hannibal squeezed his hand lightly, then got out and opened Will's door for him, taking his hand and leading him to his porch. 

Will's heart raced in his chest. Why did Hannibal have to do these things to him?

"Um..would you like to come in...?" Will asked nervously but hopeful. Of course Hannibal wanted to go in, and he almost did. But he knew that past Will's door he might lose control, he might take Will, and he did not want to do that yet, he wanted to let Will be completely sure. He wanted Will fully ready.

"I have a very early appointment tomorrow." Hannibal said, trying to keep his voice flat. Will's eyes looked defeated, as if Hannibal had just ridiculed him. The doctor knew how he felt. Will was opening himself to him, and he turned him away. But he didn't want to.

"William," Hannibal said to get Will to make eye contact again. The younger man slowly lifted his gaze. Hannibal lifted his hand to Will's face, "I've really enjoyed tonight, I'd very much like to do this again. Perhaps something you'll enjoy more next time, hm?" Will looked like a puppy listening to Hannibal, just adorable. Will nodded, his face a little brighter. Hannibal leaned down to him, and rested his lips on his. This time Will kissed him back, immediately. Their kiss was only lips, but Hannibal felt it getting harder to control his tongue, so he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on Will's. 

Hannibal licked Will's bottom lip, a promise.   
"There's so much I want to do Will, but I care for you very much, and I hope you understand that I won't jump into things so quickly." Hannibal's voice was quiet, thick, low. Will nodded slightly, he understood, he always would.

Hannibal kissed his bottom lip again, then straightened up and began walking off he porch. "I will see you Thursday, William." Hannibal smiled to Will as he walked back to his car.

Will waited for Hannibal to leave before opening his door and sliding to the floor, letting his dogs cover him.

What was he getting into?


End file.
